Mood
by Anamin
Summary: He pushed away his plate and said, "Jean, I'm not interested in food tonight." 0 0 Read on, Reader. Possibly T No real imagery. Something to get out of my system.


_A/N my first attempt at writing something like this so please be kind. Just something I wanted to get down really quick._

Mood

Lucien toyed with Jean's apron strings as she wandered to and fro in the kitchen each time she passed. It was starting to get annoying, like a little toddler, but clearly he was enjoying himself. It hadn't been a particularly busy day at the station or at the surgery. She admitted to herself she didn't mind the attention. He was doing it as he showed his long time affection for her. She was making dinner for just the two of him, and since their first kiss, he *really* couldn't keep his hands off of her or stand to be away from her for too long. She would be lying if she said she was smothering under all the attention. After Christopher, there was the odd weekend fling, but nothing solid. She loved all of Lucien's tickly kisses.

Christopher didn't have a beard, and it made the experience unique to her relationship with Lucien, and she for her part couldn't get enough of him. She loved being in his strong embrace, and better loved looking at his sculpted body. He was in remarkable shape for his age and to say this was not the biggest turn on was also a lie. So loved his big blue eyes and boyish face, and the way he looked quite like lion when his attention was focused, usually on her. They snuggled many a night on the couch in Genevieve's room, and would finish in (now) their bedroom. Lucien had quite the wandering hands, but only for her and only when they were alone. He switched back to profession at the flip of a switch, and it was maddening to see. But when they were alone, he had eyes only for Jean.

She just as playfully batted his hands away each time he tried to untie the bow at the back of her apron, which was apparently too much for Lucien's small attention to resist. Every day he had never failed to lavish affection on her, but he seemed to be in a mood tonight. Every time she glanced back at the table where he was seated, he was looking at her like *she* was the meal and that food was not on his mind at all. Jean served up, but as she picked up her flatware, noticed that Lucien was still staring at her.

Lucien for his part just stared. This woman that he had taken for granted for so long. Each time she brushed passed him he couldn't resist toying with her apron string. He wanted it off now. He wasn't sure what the exact emergency was, but he needed her out of it. He wanted to pick up her bird like form and crush her pin curls in his fist and kiss her until neither one of them could breathe. Suddenly he decided on a course of action.

He pushed away his plate and said, "Jean, I'm not interested in food tonight." He was quiet, but direct and didn't want to frighten her as clearly, the look on her face was of sheer terror. She wasn't quite sure what was about to happen. He put his palms on her cheeks as he had done so many times in the past and brought their faces together over the table for chaste kiss. Lucien could feel Jean's pulse escalate through their kiss, and she placed her hands on his forearms. Lucien stood, bringing Jean with him, He broke the kiss, and turned her around and untied her apron. The thing that had been his enemy this evening, and peeled it off of her. He gently turned her again kissed her, this time passionately, leaving the apron on the floor. He traced the line of buttons down her blouse, undoing them one by one, and left that on the floor as well. Jean was now in just her brassiere and skirt in the middle of the kitchen. It was a darn good thing it was a warm night now, but not too warm, as her chest could attest.

Suddenly, Lucien picked up her birdlike form, causing her shoes to fall one by one, still kissing her creamy skin. Jean for her part was completely enraptured, it felt wonderful to be once again in his caring embrace. His ministrations had her blood pumping so fast she felt her heart would beat right out of her chest. Before she knew it they were in the bedroom again. Gently Lucien laid Jean on the bed, and divested himself of every stitch. The sight was still breathtaking to Jean, his David-like form was still a wonder for her to behold. The he resumed kissing her and caressing her beautiful sun kissed skin. She quickly caught sight of his desire, and before Jean knew it, she was equally bare of stitches. Lucien was not wasting time, and she was glad. All she wanted was to become one with him, and have his warm skin next to hers.

Lucien was a patient, gentle and skilled lover, and always asked if she was ok. It was sweet that he always wanted reassurance, but he clearly knew what he was doing. Jean woke from doze that followed their passions, and heard her stomach growling. They never did make it back to the kitchen. She was just loving the feeling of being in his embrace. For one more moment, she snuggled down into him, touching her forehead to his.

Jean got up and put on a matching green robe to Lucien's blue one. He had mail-ordered it special from China to take place of the ratty old pink one. It felt marvelous on her skin. She nearly cried when it had come, Lucien making her a gift like that.

She then saw that Lucien was stirring as well.

"I'm just going to pop to the kitchen and heat up our plates," said Jean.

"Mmm, don't be too long, I am in a mood" he mumbled. He was fuzzy with sleep, but Jean knew he would waken quickly, with that look in his eye, and elsewhere.

"Perhaps one day, there will be an invention just for food heating" he quipped.

With that Jean left the room, happy to for whatever else was to come, and more of Lucien's 'moods'.

-FIN-


End file.
